Demon With Us
by XxwhitewingsxX
Summary: An unexpected visitor came upon the Higurashi household and they were all shocked by him! “Oh my God! He’s a half demon looking for his mother!” And guess what happened next, he attended the same University she was in! Chaos!


**Title: **Demon With Us

**Author: **XxwhitewingsxX

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**Summary: **An unexpected visitor came upon the Higurashi household and they were all shocked by him! "Oh my God! He's a half demon?!" And guess what happened next, he attended the same University he was in?! Chaos!

**Chapter 1:**

"What a beautiful morning!" Kagome stated stretching her hands. She looked outside her window and released a sigh. "If only _**he's **_here."

"Sister" A voice called out. "Will you hurry up or else sensei would reprimand us again."

"Yes Souta. Just wait a minute." she got up and opened the door revealing an anxious 10 years old boy.

"Morning bro!" she smiled at the young lad.

"Yeah morning sis!" he grinned. "Now, go to the bathroom and prepare yourself for school then eat afterwards..." he explained dragging his sister behind.

"You sounded like father, Souta…" she chuckled still letting her brother dragged her down the stairs.

The boy stopped his tracks and said with his bangs covering his eyes. "Please don't mention **him** when I'm around."

Kagome knew that his brother was still a child when their father left them because of a woman… She can also understand why her brother hated him so much and there's no sign of him forgiving their bastard good-for-nothing dad.

"Hurry up okay?" he asked slowly releasing his grip on her hands. "I'll be waiting for you at the car." He turned to leave without even glancing back.

"I'm so sorry little brother…" she muttered to herself.

"Hurry up Inuyasha. Do you want father to see you sneaking out of hell and going to the human world?" Sesshomaru said scornfully.

"Shut up Sessh! I'm going to find my mother no matter what! I think it's going to be fun exploring their world..." Inuyasha said with a glint of excitement in his eyes and with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Explore? Let's just see... Their world is just boring like ours." He stated with a matter of fact tone.

"Have you been there?" he asked, a little bit confuse.

"No." he replied with his usual bored look.

"So, why are you blabbering about how boring their world is? Ha! You also want to come right?" he beamed.

"Why would I?" he said raising an elegant brow.

"It's your fucking choice. So, till here Sessh. I'm going home after half a year, if I won't find my mother. And if I would find her, then-"

"Then you'll not return." Cutting him off, he finished the sentence for him.

"It depends, my brother." He stated.

"If father found out about this, you'll be dead."

"Dead if dead I don't care about that old deceased geezer!" he spat those words.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't you value Kikyo?" he looked at his eyes amber eyes.

"Of course I do. She's my bride after all…." he replied in a low voice avoiding eye contact with his brother.

The older Demon knew Inuyasha wasn't interested in her since the beginning but he can't alter their father's decision. _**No one **_can change his decision…

"Well then go now. Someone might see us in the gate of hell."

"Alright. It's now or never... Bye Sessh."

He jumped in a black hole and felt his body parts being torn apart and he started to scream in agony. He felt his ears being ripped and his sharp nails/claws were pushed inside his fingertips.

"SHIT! THIS HURTS SO MUCH!" he whimpered.

Bu then, everything went black… The half demon lost consciousness.

Lazy eyelids fluttered open and Inuyasha was startled with the new surrounding. "This is like a paradise." he muttered after a ray of light heated his body.

He immediately sat up and saw tall green trees and different kind of flowers all around. He can hear the birds' chirping and the sound of little creature laughing.

A sudden mesmerizing feeling coursed in his body when a soft breeze of wind caressed his cheeks.

"Wow! In hell there's nothing like this…"

But then, when he's enjoying the new found experience, someone tapped his back.

"Excuse me mister but this is not a place where adults should be sleeping. This is a children's playground." An old man explained.

"What the heck are you talking about old man?! I can sleep wherever I like!" he replied in a mocking voice.

"I'm sorry mister but-"

A little child at around 4 years old of age approached them. The old man bent down and asked the boy. "What do you want little child?" he said in a soft tone.

"Can I play with him?" the child said pointing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked confused. _What is this little thing saying? Play with me? Ha that will never happen! _

"I'm outta here." he said walking away from him. _"But where will I start looking for my mother. I don't even know this place. This is shit!"_

Droplets of water started to fall from the grey sky.

"Oh Fuck! And it's raining!" he snarled.

He went out of the park and seek for a place where he can find shelter. After running like a wild dog in the streets and catching everyone's attention, he found a shrine with a parking car outside. He knocked at the door many times and he felt someone tugged his shirt.

"Mister, do we know you?" Souta asked.

"Who are you midget?" he cocked a brow.

"I'm the one who should ask you that..." he said crossing his arms, slightly pouting.

"Fine. My name is Inuyasha and I'm here to find my mother but this goddamn rain is irritating me and I need to find a shelter."

"Oh... Is that it? Okay come inside." He beamed him a friendly smile.

"Foolish humans…" he muttered.

Kagome who was finishing breakfast was surprised to see a stranger in their house.

"Souta, how many times do I have to tell you that you **should not** let strangers in!" she scolded him, walking n front of the unexpected visitor.

"Sorry sister but Inuyasha just need a temporary shelter. He doesn't look that bad is he?" he pleaded.

She stared at the man who has a long white hair and is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with red prints on it and black slack pants.

"_What kid of person is he?!" _

Kagome approached him who is currently seating like a dog in their sofa and sat beside him.

"May I know who you are and where did you came from?" she asked politely.

"Why do I need to tell you? Mind you own business ugly"

Kagome twitched. A vein popped out of her head but she tried keeping her composure.

"You are in my house mister that's why you need to tell me about yourself!" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice and picked up a plate on the small table.

Inuyasha stared at the young lass and his eyes widen.

_Wait! Why does she look like Kikyo? The color of their hair and their eye are exactly the same! Except for the clothes she wears._

He let out a sigh.

"Okay just stop blabbering and shut your mouth up. I'm Inuyasha, the prince of hell, son of the great dog demon. And my only purpose in this forsaken world is to find my mortal mother." He explained.

The sound of a breaking plate echoed around the house.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" they burst out.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! Is the beginning boring?? Please review! Constructive criticisms are all welcome as well as comments and suggestions. Have a nice day! **


End file.
